


1

by Tanith3003



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith3003/pseuds/Tanith3003
Summary: I found this in my drafts, kinda found it enjoyable. Thought I'll dump it here in case something happens.





	1

As I lay in a pool of my own blood, I realize I'm dying. I've been shot in the chest, and this is not a wound that could let me live. It's bearable, though. The pain goes away. It's still hard to breathe.

\- Maria, - I mutter, still trying to get a hold on reality for just a bit. I promised that I wouldn't die before I do this. She's panicked as hell, but still listens. - Get him here. Please.

She looks at me with eyes full of tears and devastation, and I can't help but think that I've never seen a single negative emotion in her, ever. She was always just... Maria. Even when the world around us burned and crumbled down. And that was exactly what I loved her for. Just as I think that, the panic she had in her eyes fades away, and what takes it's place is a cold acceptance of the fact that there's nothing that can be done for me now. Maria disappears and I'm left to stare at the ceiling for a few seconds. And there he is. My special love, my pain and happiness, my absolute merciless everything, that I loved more than my own miserable life. I won't be seeing him anymore. He looks at me with the same dead expression he always had, but his eyes... I've lived to see this. Despite being ice-cold gray, they seem scarily warm. Everything fades away instantly. Now it's just him and me. I would cry out loud, but I'm dying, so I just let the tears pour as I smile at him. I want to tell him so much right now, but it's clear that I don't have time.

\- Guess I always wanted to die in your arms. - I say, fighting the urge to just let go of everything and go to wherever this bullet is trying to take me. - So please, just hold me. Hold me while I go.

There's short silence before I feel his unnaturally beautiful hands hold me so close I can feel his breath on my skin. I feel warm. The warmness always radiating from him finally gets to me. Jesus... Why does this have to happen as I'm fucking dying? Why does my dream come true when I have merely a few minutes to feel it? Why, for fuck's sake? I break down completely, not holding back tears and not trying to smile anymore, just sobbing into his chest. I don't want this to end. I'm scared to go. I don't want to. I want to stay like this for a little while, just for a bit, just enough for my memory to absorb every damn detail of this minute. I hear everyone's crying mash up with my sobs. I would scream but I'm almost dead at this point. Please, please, for the sake of everything don't take me away, not now.

_I'll go into the field with my stallion at night. At dark night we'll silently go,..._

It takes me a moment to realize what this is. His accent is morbidly thick, voice as deep and calm as always. But I recognize a tune of one of his favorite songs, in my own goddamn mother language. And suddenly, I feel calm again. I smile, and fear goes away. Pain goes away. I can't feel my legs. Perhaps like this, I can finally go.  
At night the field is full of stars. There's no one to be seen around,...

\- Remember me. - I say, as I'm preparing to finally let go of everything. He pauses for a moment.  
\- I will. I promise. - he says before continuing on to the next verse.

_Take me across the field, my stallion. Across my endless field, across my endless field._

I close my eyes and drift away, listening to the sound of his voice. If there's a place more beautiful than this, it must be heaven... Though I don't believe I'll be getting there anytime soon. I don't care where I'm going anymore. As long as his hands are holding me close. As long as his voice guides me on my way.

_Let me at least one time see where the field gives birth to the dawn. Oh foxberry-colored light, oh crimson dawn. Is there that place, or is it not..._

**In a building that was once a school, someone holds a body in his hands, now lifeless, now dead. Around, a few people are crying. Gunshots are heard in the distance. Somewhere, someone else is shot to death.**


End file.
